cf_lorefandomcom-20200214-history
Codes of Chaos
}} "Originally called 'Source Code Number Zero', Hun Dun is a firmware developed before the establishment of the ALICE China Branch. The primitive structural system #1 of the China Branch, 'Pangu', was developed by the development team using this basic code. Because everything in the China Branch is born from Hun Dun, her special ability is to copy and produce, or transform into any entity and replicate their abilities.This, however, could not be maintained for prolonged periods due to program defects as a result of going haywire.It went haywire due to attacks by unknown hackers afterwards, becoming one of the 'Four Perils' causing disturbance all over the place, and was eventually defeated and sealed by one of the five major administrative AI of the dawning period. In order to speed up replicating the techniques of the immortals and to obtain the abilities of members of the Sages of Justice, the Dark Immortals sent out Hun Dun, attacking members of the Sages of Justice everywhere.Considering Hun Dun's special ability, even if an 'Anti-Four Perils Commando' is sent out, it would only serve to feed Hun Dun's ever growing list of abilities. Just as the leaders of the Sages of Justice were at a loss of how to come up with a countermeasure, it is discovered that the establishments of the Buddhist system were rarely attacked. Though the reason is unknown, perhaps the Buddhist Sages could be the weakness of Hun Dun. Under these circumstances, 'Qingshui Zushi', an elite member of the Law Enforcement Mobile Brigade Special Buddhist Taskforce, was hurriedly enlisted into the 'Anti-Four Perils Taskforce', taking on Hun Dun alongside the Adapter. Upon joining the team, Qingshui Zushi proposed a bold plan of capturing Hun Dun alive..." -Quest Info (unofficially translated from TW) Codes of Chaos is the 9th Standard Ultimate Wizard quest released for the Taiwanese version of Crash Fever. After the events of Taotie Invades! and Qiong Qi Invades!, the Dark Immortal Force decided to send out another one of the Four Perils. This time, they chose to send out Hun Dun, who was firmware that served as the basic code that made up Pangu, the primitive structural system of the ALICE China Branch. Hun Dun had been driven haywire into one of the Four Perils much like the rest of the group by a hacking attack. Since everything in the ALICE China Branch was created using code from Hun Dun, she was able to copy the abilities of any avatars or AI that crossed her path. When the Sages of Justice tried to stop her, she just copied their abilities with her puppets and overwhelmed them. The Sages of Justice were at a loss, until they realized the Buddhist System seemed to have avoided most of the attacks. They wondered if they were a weakness of Hun Dun, so they quickly enlisted Qingshui Zushi to become one of the Anti-Four Perils Taskforce. He joined the group, and came up with a plan to capture Hun Dun alive to seal her away, as she was far too dangerous. His plan involved luring Hun Dun to an upgraded Leifeng Pagoda, where Fahai would assist in placing the seal on Hun Dun. The Sages of Justice fight back against Hun Dun's puppets, with some of them, like Lü Dongbin, unnerved at having to cut down clones of themselves. They also run into Hun Dun's puppets who become clones of Mazu, Caishen, and Zhao Gongming. Eventually, Donghai Longwang arrives in her battle armor, but they quickly realize its just another one of Hun Dun's clones. Shortly afterwards, Hun Dun drops the illusion and fights directly at Leifeng Pagoda, but is then captured by the seal system, much to her dismay. Unlike Taotie and Qiong Qi, who managed to escape after being defeated, Hun Dun is sealed away, and can no longer cause any more trouble. The Dark Immortal Force is furious after this loss, and the Sages of Justice press the attack to stop Taowu from being unsealed in The Nightmare of Awakening. Counter Units The Regional Festival counter unit to this quest is Qingshui Zushi. The Ultimate Wizard counter unit to this quest is Qiong Qi. Quest Overview Prologue A Meeting= |-| Ultimate Codes of Chaos= In-Quest Dialogue Work in progress. Post Quest Blurbs * Fahai: The admin of Leifeng Pagoda, and the key to capturing Hun Dun. Leifeng Pagoda has been upgraded since losing to Bai Suzhen. * Hun Dun: One of the Four Perils. Shares the abilities of the firmware before the China HQ was created, including the copy ability. * After the Operation: You successfully captured Hun Dun, but the seal is still unstable. The team is now analyzing the documents surrounding Hun Dun... * Qingshui: An elite Immortal who was gathered due to an emergency after Hun Dun discovered the immortals' weak point. * Strange Voice: It can't be... But this is only a small detriment to the plan. The important thing is unsealing the Four Perils... Trivia Work in progress. Category:Taiwan Ultimates